


Eien no honō

by TheNightDuchess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AruAni, Dramedy, Empress!Mikasa, F/M, Hizuru Original Characters, JeanPieck, Keeping Up With the Azumabitos & Ackermans, Multi, Neo Marley, New Hizuru, New World, New World leaders, Post-Rumbling (Shingeki no Kyojin), ReiKasa, ReiKasaverse, ReinerxMikasa - Freeform, Secret love, Star-crossed, The Empress and the Bodyguard, WiseSage!Levi, Yojimbō!Reiner, celestial love of heaven and earth between two very deserving mortals, levihan - Freeform, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightDuchess/pseuds/TheNightDuchess
Summary: The world rebirths and humanity rebuilds in the aftermath of a near global annihilation. As the last legitimate heir of Hizuru’s ancient shogunate, Mikasa returns to her mother’s ancestral land; reviving a dead monarchy and ascending the East Sea throne as the nation’s new age Empress.When the imperial court decides that it’s time for Mikasa to choose a royal consort, hilarity and chaos ensue as the new monarch decides to smoke out the candidatesherway - resulting in a wild goose chase for her royal advisors and living kin.Enters their last hope - Reiner Braun, former Vice Commander of Marley’s Warrior unit, one of World’s Saviors and personalyojimbōslash matchmaker (?) to the Empress Mikasa AzumabitonéeAckerman of New Hizuru, who would sooner change her whole damn mind about becoming an unmarried ruler.As the Empress' new sword and shield, Reiner offers his loyalty and services, least expecting that he'd also be giving her his heart and his companionship in the course of his duty.Feat. ReinerxMikasa, ArminxAnnieandJeanxPieckwith a timeless tribute toLevixHange.Manga spoilers until ch.138.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Eien no honō

**Content Note:** Inspired by an [ Ask ](https://queenofidealism.tumblr.com/post/643957843645628416/may-i-request-a-headcanon-for-mikasa-as-an).

**Prologue Title & Rhythmic muse: ** [ A Warrior's Dream ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1mKt6zzjaSMNISBWh1RYot?si=a258bb4c49864a87) by Tenno.

**A/N:** For any of my readers who are from or in Japan, I am sending you strength and prayers during these trying times. My heart aches with devastation & I hope you are safe, well and will persevere through this challenging situation. Please stay safe. Love always, NightD.

**Helpful terminologies:**

_Heichō_ \- Leading Soldier / Captain of an Army unit;

 _Ohime-sama /_ _Ōjo_ \- A title of respect used when addressing or referring to a princess or noblewoman. _Ōjo_ is for a more familial endearment;

 _Fukuchō_ \- Vice Commander of an Army unit;

Yojimbō - Personal bodyguard.

**Eien no honō**

**(An Eternal Flame)**

**Prologue**

**A Warrior’s Dream**

The day the Usurper Eren Jeager was annihilated was the day humanity finally learnt its most priceless lesson -- hate breeds monsters and violence begets violence. The remaining world survivors united through a permanent truce. Marleyan General Mueller led the rebuilding of Neo Marley, in the new settlement not too far from Fort Salta. The Azumabito family provides their tireless support towards the global alliance from the newly-reconstructed New Hizuru. The East Sea nation is now led by a new sovereign, who is also the last living female warrior from the Devil's island and one of the Marley-Paradis Alliance’s members.

The remaining titan shifters have indefinitely lost their powers on that day as the source of all organic matter was almost incinerated by the former Colossal Titan of Paradis' blast while it was held down by the Armored Titan of Marley. The usurper finally met his end at the hands of the woman who was forced to make the heartbreaking decision - the same woman who is destined to lead a nation to new beginnings.

**_5 months after the Rumbling was stopped by the alliance_ **

“Is she still giving everyone the silent treatment?” asked the dark-haired Eldian man at the younger oriental woman standing on the patio of the main imperial residence. Both sharing the same gloom, worried expression on their faces as they stared at the lone figure standing by herself underneath the century-old cherry blossom trees of the royal gardens. To a painter's perspective, such a vision would have been a true artist's dream; a royal leader enjoying the late afternoon breeze, trails of pink floral petals fleeting in the air and the glow of the setting sun as its foreground. Except to them, the purveyor of wisdom to the throne's young heir. It was only bleakness there despite its glaring magnificence.

Yumiko Hosokawa shook her head, yet looked at the slightly shorter gentleman with nothing less than respect in her eyes for the former military leader of the Devil’s Island. “No progress. Mikasa-sama is still not talking to anyone apart from Lady Kiyomi since yesterday, Levi-Heichō. She’s not shaken, that much I can assure you. She’s just expressing her disagreement with her royal court’s decision.”

After the assassination attempt on the new Empress’ life yesterday by a group of shadow shinobis - thought to be extinct, the unfortunate incident had caused high tensions and panic amongst the court of royal advisors. Majority of the elders insisted that the security for their new monarch to be tightened and the Empress must never be on her own without more than three security personnel by her side. If someone was daring enough to initiate an attempt right in the middle of a public inaugural visit, what are the odds that they’ll attempt the same threat from within these walls of the imperial palace itself? 

“Figures. If she wasn’t so bull-headed and actually listened to my advice for once, her life wouldn’t have been in immediate danger. She should stop moping around like a brat.” He adjusted the walking aid in his hand. His leg has not given him even a day’s rest from the throbbing pain since that dark, ominous day five months ago. That ancient jaw titan not only took a chunk of his flesh, it also took away his right leg’s ability to walk. What’s left behind was just a constant gnawing of ghostly ache and an empty shell of a war veteran.

“Heichō, even if you’re the head of the royal guards, you know Mikasa-sama can be very persistent when it comes to deciding her own security details. Besides, if we place ourselves in her position -- because of what happened yesterday, she’s lost her personal space and privacy indefinitely. It’s not an ideal arrangement for anyone.”

The older Ackerman let out a heavy sigh from his chest. “She thinks she’s doing everyone a favor by being _independent_. It feels like I’m raising a 12 year old girl rather than a twenty year old empress right now. She’s a very important authority figure. Personal space and privacy are the prices she knew she had to pay the moment she agreed to the ascension.”

“You’re her only living kin from her father’s side. If there’s anyone who’d understand her the best, it would be you.” There was indeed a short pause in her words before she offered her opinion. "I also believe that Mikasa-sama has begun to notice that we've been getting a lot of visits from prominent families with eligible sons or grandsons lately."

Levi scoffed. "Like flies to honey." Everybody wants a piece of the young Empress for their own clan's importance.

Yumiko closed her eyes and reluctantly revealed, “She broke a potential suitor’s arm yesterday.”

“WHAT? How am I only hearing about this now, Hosokawa?” Levi’s deathly glare could have been enough to maim an unfortunate or reckless enemy. “This girl…”

The younger Hizurian woman clutched at her chest and opened an eye. She sighed in relief when she saw that Levi’s gaze was fixed to the far distance instead of her. Regardless of his stern tone, one would have been foolish not to notice the tender, fatherly love this military veteran held for his ward. _The daughter or a sister he’d never got to have like he would as his own._ They may share the same family name and share a distant blood, but their bond, nevertheless is as unassailable; no different than the immoveable Mount Fuji that is standing tall in the further horizons. It was the only mountain that had somehow miraculously survived the Flattening by the Devil’s Colossals.

Yumiko reaffirmed her concerns. “She challenged the suitor to an arm wrestling when he expressed his interest to court her rather, I quote _‘persistently’_. His exact words.”

“I’d rather not have her feel imposed but at this rate, she’ll be burning bridges and making more enemies before she officially ascends the throne.”

The Empress’ political secretary straightened the cuffs of her own dress jacket, before stating, "Her enthronement is in one month. Potential suitors aside, this had been the second attempt on her life despite her extraordinary strength. There are people who preferred to have the monarchy remain dead. We have no choice but to reinforce our royal security."

"What she needs is someone who would be close to her at all times --" He saw Yumiko's sympathetic look. "-- obviously someone who is able-bodied. Don't give me that look, Hosokawa."

Yumiko bowed down for her unintentional blunder. "Apologies, Heichō."

“Tch, here I am thinking, I can finally retire peacefully after all the shit and hell we’ve been through with the Rumbling.”

The young Hizurian woman nodded her head in sympathy. She hesitated but eventually asked, “Are there any news from the Island?”

“The ol’ lady mentioned that their entourage had been turned away from the harbor and it’s been under tight security. Whatever’s left of those jokers are now running a regime over there.” Levi shrugged, with a bitter frown on his face as he recollected the news he had received from Kiyomi Azumabito. It devastated him to hear of what’s become of their home. _Their birthland._

To Paradis, the members of the alliance have committed treason the day they combined forces with the Marley Warriors to stop the Rumbling, which, according to the last ever conversation they had with the Jeagerists, was indirectly sanctioned by the Queen of the Walls herself through the Usurper. Everyone was severely affected but the one who had taken the involuntary exile the hardest had been Jean and Connie. Both still had a living mother - human or titan - and for Jean, his younger siblings were still stranded on the island with no potential chance of retrieval. As yet. The fact that they had been temporarily turned into titans, albeit for a while, had been a pure nightmare for everyone. Even for the Ackermans and the former titan shifters.

Levi couldn't stop himself from mulling over the irony of their situation; they helped secure the survival of the world's humanity at the expense of their own home and also, the only livelihood they had ever known. Each and every one of the alliance members were forced to adapt to newer roles in their lives indefinitely in unfamiliar, foreign lands they would have to call home.

But not once had he ever regretted anything. They fought for a much greater, far important cause that they believed in. That _Hange_ gave up her life for.

It wasn't for nothing.

They weren't able to save all of humanity, yet what's left was enough to give them hope. A present of life for the adults and a future for the innocent children. It is their responsibility as adults to build a safer world for the next generation.

The only known remaining population had been less than half of the East Sea region and the survivors in Fort Salta; now known as Neo Marley while their young monarch now leads the rebuilt country of New Hizuru from the ashes of an absolute global destruction.

The young woman next to him immediately reversed herself the moment a figure made its presence known from the main shoji entrance behind them. Levi nodded in acknowledgement at the surviving matriarch of the Azumabito family; the empress' last surviving kin from her mother's blood.

"Kiyomi-sama," Yumiko greeted the newcomer with a respectful bow, which was responded with a silent nod from the older Hizurian native.

"Heichō," Kiyomi sent a forlorn look at the lone figure in the far distance. "I am aware the royal court's decision on Mikasa-sama's safety has not been helping her recovering state of mind. After what happened with the Usurper."

Levi squinted his eyes with visible unhappiness, sharing his own perception towards the current situation. "It's no different than clipping the wings of a bird who's finally able to fly on her own for the very first time."

A long deep sigh could be heard from the older woman. "Indeed and it hurts me more than anything to see her this way. Regardless how it might seem to be, I care about Mikasa-sama's well-being as her family first before my role in her royal court."

Levi huffed, crossing his arms. "No shit."

Yet, his words didn't bother Kiyomi even the slightest. That is just how the Captain is - straight to the point, and zero nonsense but one close to him would understand that, it is just how he expresses his care. "Instead of seeing it as getting her wings clipped, what if we engage someone to fly together with her at all times; arguably someone the Empress truly trusts, for her own personal security?"

Both Levi and Yumiko sent the same puzzled stare at the much older woman. "Meaning?" asked the latter, which the former couldn't agree more.

Kiyomi's gaze hardened into a resolute look. "The royal court decided that her Highness' security is to be tightened. You've been a treasured member of our court and our family, Heichō, despite the fact that you should be better off enjoying your retirement but we couldn't ask you to push yourself beyond that." After making sure that Humanity's Strongest did not misunderstand her implication, Kiyomi continued, "I see this, however, as more of an opportunity to engage the services _and_ company of perhaps, one of her trusted friends from Neo Marley?"

Levi took his time to mull over Kiyomi's suggestion, before even contemplating dismissing the idea. "There are only two available ones who I have in mind. Last I remembered, before we left Fort Salta’s settlement, both already have their own respective engagements, namely a wife and a father-in-law to take care of." There would be no way in hell Mikasa would agree to them bothering Armin or Jean, when they are respectively building a family of their own in their allies' territory.

Kiyomi pointed out, "Oh, there is another one."

"Connie?"

Kiyomi couldn’t hide the look of sheer disbelief on her face. "Levi-san…. you know very well who is best suited for this role."

There was a steely gaze reflected in his onyx eyes, the moment Kiyomi’s suggestion clicked inside his mind. "I see. He’s the infamous Marleyan Hero, do you think he’d ever entertain such requests from the imperial monarch?”

“A true hero would never rest when it is in his nature to protect, isn't it?” Kiyomi had personally witnessed the said man’s heroic acts as the Armored Titan in Paradis’ harbor. The world's historical records have been recording nothing short of praises for the Marley-born Eldian man responsible for eliminating the true devil incarnate from Paradis.

Levi crossed his arms and queried, “Well, what if he's already settled down too?"

"We'll find out won't we?"

"By we, you meant me, isn't it?"

"A familiar respected face would be a more welcomed visit, won't it?"

"You're sending an injured, retired, soldier on a 2 days boat trip to recruit, huh?"

Yumiko quipped, trying to break the ongoing repartee and questions running back and forth between the two surviving kin of her Empress before it escalated to another argument. "Well, it's not really a boat, Heichō."

"I know, kid." The younger woman's timely humor had actually caused a tiny smile on his face. Levi was fairly grateful that he could finally cut this conversation short.

Kiyomi only had a grim yet somehow hopeful expression upon her face. "May the deities bless your journey. Godspeed, Levi-san. May our efforts ever be fruitful."

* * *

**Fort Salta’s Settlement for Survivors, Neo Marley**

**2 days later**

The hulking form of a blonde-haired man could be seen dragging his foot across the makeshift pavement that interconnects the pathways between each residential unit within the survivor’s new settlement. With three large sacks of mills, rice and wheat germs stacked on his back, his chest heaved in a deep breath as his vision focused onto the moderately-sized structure right in front of him. Several passers-by greeted him and he nodded in acknowledgement as he made his way directly to the newly-minted dry storage with a tall silo adjacent to the building. A long trail of perspiration dribbled down the sides of his face and he sighed in relief the second the afternoon breeze cooled off his burning skin in the sweltering heat.

He stopped short just in front of the entrance and two other men - an Eldian and Marleyan - hurried over to relieve him of the weight on his back. He bent his knees to ease the transfer and stood up once all three sacks had been handed over. He immediately made a beeline to the more shaded area underneath a nearby tree, resting his body against its bark yet not without taking off the dirt-stained shirt off his body and began to fan the thin fabric to cool himself off.

He had almost lost himself momentarily in the soft, tender caresses of the gentle wind while he stood in his solitude, watching the other survivors in the camp shifting more dry and fresh food stocks that arrived together with the new ship that had recently docked from Hizuru.

_Hizuru._ Just uttering that three syllables had been enough to remind him of the heavy weight he’d been carrying in his chest ever since the day the alliance managed to stop the March of Death months ago. The survivors lauded the alliance as the New World saviors, but they dubbed him as the coveted Helos, a Marleyan heroic figure only ever exists in the old government’s fabricated history. What everyone didn’t know was the immense guilt he had been carrying for the one whom he was supposed to shelter from the unbearable, tremendous burden of slaying the Devil. Someone who had left everyone she’d ever known here to resume a far bigger responsibility in the East Sea country.

That day, the alliance had saved the world from global annihilation, albeit barely, at the cost of the young woman’s own world. No matter how much he told himself that he has no right to reassure her that she was the only hope humanity has left, he still cowered at the thought of knowing that he has failed her. _To an extent_.

“Reiner!” A familiar voice called out for his attention, breaking his train of thoughts before they could betray the calm façade on his face. He turned his head around and upon recognizing the source, he responded to the gesture. “Armin...” His voice almost cracked and his eyes widened the moment he took in the figure of a much older, shorter man approaching in between the other former shifter and Jean.

"Braun," greeted the visitor calmly, tilting the hat on his head slightly.

"Captain Levi." There was a short pause, as he gathered his courage to look at the former unit leader of the Survey Corps. "It's a surprise to see you here. Did you lead the latest shipment of goods from Hizuru?"

"Do I look like I'm the right person to be in charge of a relief fleet?" The military veteran dismissed his sentence sardonically.

He snickered at the older man's cynicism that was never missed.

"You seemed to be enjoying manual labor more than being in an administrative position." Levi too, rested himself against the wooden bark with his walking aid in between his feet. He watched as Jean handed a water container in his hold to the younger man standing next to him.

"Thanks, Jean." Reiner took several long sips to soothe his parched throat, before responding to the older man's words. "It calms me down. Helps me to stop thinking. _About things_."

Their conversation was almost halted when a group of young girls passed by, giggling amongst themselves while leering admiringly at the tall former shifter, who still had his nude torso and chest on full display, yet said man’s gaze remained fixed onto the ground in front of him. Absolutely disregarding the interested stares he had been receiving.

"Guess you're quite famous with the ladies here, Helos."

He shook his head in his disagreement. "I'm not interested and please don't call me that, Sir. All of us here know the truth. **You** of all people know the truth."

Armin and Jean looked at each other, a silent exchange of a mutual reluctance between them. It was very obvious they knew something had been bothering the former tank from the now decimated town of Liberio. 

That day changed their lives continually.

Some were just more haunted than the others.

“I’ll cut to the chase.” Levi fished out a sealed envelope from the folds of his jacket. Reiner didn't miss the symbol of three blades on the lapel of the man's coat; the same one as the wax stamp on the document. "What do you say to an employment opportunity which suits your leadership skills better and one that requires you to have a shirt on at all times?"

Reiner almost laughed. _Almost._ "Come again?"

"Are you married?"

He scoffed. He couldn't decide on how his marital status is even relevant to the older man's earlier inquiry. "Despite the outrageous irrelevance of the question, I did mention that I'm not interested in making such a commitment to anyone. I only have a mother to care for and Gabi that is now my priority until the day I die since her parents were killed on that day. I don't intend to add any more responsibilities to the ones I already have."

"Good." Levi nodded before continuing, "The imperial throne is in dire need of someone with experience and impeccable sense of protection such as you, which would require your consistent presence and full commitment to the empress at all times."

Reiner mulled over his former captain's words before inquiring back, "You're saying that someone like Mikasa needs more members in her security team? Doesn't she already has at least fifteen or thirty personnel with her at all times?"

Levi took his time to gather his next words. " **Twice**. That has been the number of attempts made on her life just this month. Even when she was surrounded by twenty men from her security team, because just like you, Braun, it is always in her nature to protect instead of being protected. She’d sooner jump in front of a bullet for her security personnel’s safety instead of the other way around."

"What?" asked Jean, "Captain, who tried to harm her?"

"A group of shadow assassins. We suspected it could be from the much older clans in Hizuru, who had been very content in leading their prefectures without having to answer to a reigning monarchy for the past hundred years. Some parties pretty much preferred the monarchy to remain obsolete. In other words, some people want her dead."

Armin interjected with his own concern, his forehead already wrinkled with distinctive worried lines. "Is Mikasa hurt? Is she alright?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no."

The four men had a common bleak look upon their faces.

"Why didn't you ask us, Captain?" implored Jean, "We care about her too. Armin, Connie and I would be more than happy to offer our support."

Levi argued against Jean’s much appreciated consideration. “And what, leave your respective new brides and your family here? I heard Connie just became an immediate father of 4 kids with the single mother he is seeing right now, Armin is Mueller’s advisor and both of you are expecting your own brats in half a year’s time.”

Jean was at a loss for words. The captain was right. Even Armin couldn’t conceal the dejected look of agreement to their former superior’s words.

“You know how stubborn Mikasa can be when it comes to imposing anyone of you. I’m already putting her trust in me on the line by coming here on a gamble that there’s no other person would be more suitable for this position than Reiner himself. Remember what really happened on that day before Armin and Reiner’s combined efforts to incinerate that **demon**?”

All four of them simultaneously recollected the ultimatum that they had to make months ago. It was Jean, however, who confirmed his former superior’s implication. “Besides Armin who was already on Eren’s Founder, we collectively decided out loud in front of her for the last time to kill _him_. Unintentionally, we pushed her into a corner. Everyone except Reiner and Annie.”

The former Armored Titan holder’s body straightened up in reflex to argue, “But it’s only because it was not my place to say anything at that moment.”

Armin rebutted, "Yet, she took your words on the plane into serious consideration, Reiner. Right before the trip to the Paths. That was one of the many factors why she resigned herself in making that last, final killing blow."

Levi’s steely gaze held Reiner's in an unrelenting stare. “I also believe that was the reason why you’re actually the last person she had spoken to before we left for Hizuru. Did she see you before she left, Armin?”

“She did. She’d only talked to Annie more but…” It finally clicked in the young strategist’s brain. Mikasa was inadvertently avoiding talking to him three months ago and he thought it was because she wanted to converse with Annie on more delicate matters, in particular, concerning the former female shifter’s recent news of pregnancy at that time. “Seeing us just hurts her from within, isn’t it? She knew what we needed to do but it will never not cut her too deep with Eren’s death even when it's almost half a year since then.”

“I don’t like having to compromise her privacy, but she’s slowly spiraling, gradually shutting down from the inside and I can’t push her like I used to do when she was still my subordinate. She won’t listen to me. She’ll pretend to and yet she'll do the exact opposite.” Humanity’s Strongest took a deep breather to temporarily halt his explanation, not wanting to divulge any potentially classified information concerning the empress, but these people know her longer than anyone else in Hizuru. Levi released a long, deep sigh before divulging, “If I hold her at blade point just for the sake of sending a message, she’ll only do the same thing to me and it’s pointless. Maybe, just maybe, she would be more receptive to someone closer to her age but knows exactly what she had been through.”

Reiner shook his head, disagreeing with the older man's suggestion. “Just because we had a shared history doesn’t make me the most viable person to be in charge of her personal security, sir.”

“It’s more than just a shared history, Braun. She could really use another trustable presence in her court. Besides me, I think you might be the only person who’s physically strong enough in abstaining her from breaking any more unfortunate men's arms or in the future, someone’s neck when she breaks.”

The three younger men cried out in unison. “SHE WHAT?”

“Hah, that was my reaction too.” Levi shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head at the rather expected reception. “That is also another reason why the monarch is in extreme need of your services as not only her personal bodyguard, but more or less, as an advisor. We need your support to ferret out potential suitors and gradually ease her into deciding on one by the end of the year.”

His eyes instantaneously closed in deep contemplation. He deduced that the captain’s suggestion itself is an equally large responsibility required of him towards another nation. He is no longer in active military duty, no longer in possession of any shifting powers. He is free for the first time in his life. Despite him being a mortal just like everyone else, **he is now in a good place**. 

He'd be happy to haul mill seeds, dry beans, rice and wheat germ daily until the day he dies. He even contemplated gaining a new skill in the armory as the blacksmith's apprentice. But being a royal bodyguard and a _royal matchmaker_?

Anyone would have jumped at the honor.

Anyone but him.

The shorter military veteran somehow was able to decipher the strained look on his face. "You are not obligated to accept it. But if you do, you and your family will be rewarded extensively for your services. The details that the Azumabito family proposed is outlined inside that parchment in detail. Take your time to read it. A care package has also been delivered to your residence. Whether you accept it or not, it's yours for the keeping. Compliments from the imperial family."

"Understood, sir."

"I hope to receive an answer by the morn of the day after tomorrow before I leave."

He held the letter with the royal family’s seal tightly in his grasp and nodded, slowly but evidently.

* * *

> The sound of the ship’s blowing horn almost broke him out of his reverie as he reminisced back to the conversation he had with the Captain two days prior to their departure. He lost count of how many times he had read and reread the printed document on the table in front of him ever since. The proposed monthly wages and annual benefits outlined in the official appointment letter had been too good to be true. They had been, well, honestly, rather excessive for such duties that were to be expected of him.
> 
> The royal Azumabito family had vast wealth to be spared without a doubt.
> 
> Even the Marleyan government had offered no compensation nor severance to their Warrior Unit’s members despite them having fought numerous bloody wars for their country.
> 
> When he was a wee young boy, his one true dream has always been a war hero who would be respected by everyone through his role as a Warrior.
> 
> In the face of the world, he is now a lauded hero who everyone respects and admires regardless of his origins or the tainted Eldian blood running through his veins. He achieved his long-desiderated dream but still...deep within, it no longer felt a worthy achievement.
> 
> **Then what is?**
> 
> He still felt empty. _What is a Warrior’s true dream after all?_ He has no more vision of a future, not knowing whether he might still be alive after a year and a half. Unlike Pieck and Annie, who yielded the calling of their maternal instincts, he has no need to settle down nor to procreate with anyone. He’s more content in keeping his bloodline concluded without any new generations coming from him.
> 
> It would end with his death one day.
> 
> His blank stare landed on the letter in his hand, as if the coarse papers could shed some enlightenment to his befuddled brain and guilt-laden conscience.
> 
> He felt a tight constriction inside his chest; both figuratively and literally. The suit and dress shirt he was wearing - included in the care package - was quite tight around his chest and arms. He wasn’t of an average build either in Hizuru or Marley after all. Nevertheless, he was very grateful when the captain assured him that their designated tailor will custom-make his work attire according to his size once they’ve arrived at the empress’ residence. 
> 
> “Reiner, look! I think I just saw a big fish glided over the water!” cried the little girl sitting next to him on the polished leather seat. They were the only two occupants inside the premium lounge only reserved for the royal family's guests. The girl with the dark brown-hair smashed her face against the glass window to get a better look at the pair of glistening fishes diving in the air before they disappeared beneath the waters. "I think that's her mate! Do you think they might have baby fishes down there?"
> 
> His eyes softened at the vision. "Maybe. They might have a full family down there. Who knows?" Gabi might be unaffected, alleviated even in a sense, from what had been an odious incident of being turned into a pure titan by the source of all organic matter but Reiner still has recurring visions of seeing his own mother, Gabi, Jean and Connie in such forms, albeit for a short while. They weren’t conscious when it happened but it haunted him ever since. Jean’s titan form had almost succeeded in biting into his own titan’s nape, while Connie and Gabi were mauling him, tearing into the Armored’s flesh, piece by piece.
> 
> He failed to keep his mother and Gabi safe. Even if they reverted back into humans later after Mikasa had dealt the killing blow. He’d almost lost Gabi and his mother if it wasn’t for the empress’ decisive action.
> 
> She deserves more than his services as his gratitude.
> 
> An innocent, hearty cackle could be heard coming from his cousin, seemingly to be tickled fancy by the book she’s now reading in her hands. The picture book was a thoughtful, welcoming gift from the captain, who had grown a soft spot for the little girl ever since the day the Paradis-Marley alliance was decided on.
> 
> A silent thought resounded inside his head. **_Gabi is his future. She is his only legacy._ **
> 
> If serving the imperial family of Hizuru would build a much better, brighter future for his cousin, then this is the only right decision he could ever make. He would place his life on the line for the Hizuru empress’ safety. After all that, Mikasa deserves more than his life, in return for the two precious people he still has - alive and breathing - because of her selflessness.

**The Imperial Palace**

**Hizuru, East Sea**

As soon as he stepped down from the carriage onto the gravel-crusted pad of the imperial castle’s welcoming area, even he couldn’t help himself from gaping at the sheer size of the ancient monument alone. Gabi’s excited gasps and shrills behind him had long gone and escaped his strict supervision, to which the captain was more than happy to indulge in.

They were greeted by a local young woman with two household attendants, offering them a quick refreshment of warm sweet tea and rice cakes, to which he politely refused while his little cousin had been more than happy to oblige at their host’s hospitality as she gobbled up the savory snacks into her mouth, two at the time.

“Gabi…” Shaking his head, he sternly reprimanded the girl, “We’re here for work not leisure.”

Levi ruffled the top of Gabi’s head endearingly. “Let the girl eat. She’s growing.” Ever since the day they stopped the Rumbling, the older man had been more expressive towards those close to him and this did not escape Reiner’s observation.

He had no qualms or grievances. Gabi had lost her own father moments after being reunited with her parents and she seemed to gravitate more towards Humanity’s Strongest like a father she deserved to still have. He just didn’t want her to be imposing on the retired military veteran more than she should be.

A soft, unfamiliar voice interrupted their short banter. “It’s good to see you well and safe back home, Heichō.” The newcomer gave a short bow to them and said stranger beamed at their new guests. “Is this--”

Levi nodded, offering his own response. “This is Reiner Braun and you already have his file with you.”

Reiner glanced nervously. _Of course they would have a file on him._

“Reiner, this is Yumiko Hosokawa, the royal press secretary and protocol advisor. Apart from us both and the ‘ol Azumabito lady, only Yumiko are allowed close access to the empress without escort for security.”

The East Sea native bowed once again. “Welcome to the imperial residence, Braun Fukuchō. Oh,” The young woman’s eyes lit up the second her gaze landed on the younger Braun family member. “Is this possibly your sister?”

Reiner nodded. “More sister than a cousin. And, I don’t go by that designation anymore.” He was no longer a soldier who belonged to any unit, he didn’t deserve to be addressed in such a way.

“Kiyomi-sama insisted that you should be addressed and introduced with your last military designation, sir. As the empress’ personal bodyguard, you are **her shadow** and must be treated with respect where it’s due.”

Levi only sent him a ‘don’t even bother trying to argue your way out of this’ look.

The woman pointed a finger towards him. “I’m glad you’re wearing that tie.”

The former Armored holder looked down at the silk fabric draping down his chest, before it disappeared between the folds of his coat. “The color suits me.” Forest green has always been his favorite.

“Great! It’s Mikasa-sama’s favorite color. It used to be red but she just can’t see any shade of that color anymore so you won’t see anything of that tone inside this building. We had to change the whole drapery in the living halls because of this. If you ask me, it’s about time we chuck out the old and ship in the new in this place.”

Levi butted in before Yumiko decided to do an extensive elaboration on why the empress loathes that very specific color and how much interior designing it had taken to accommodate their young empress’ preferences. “Anything happened while I was away?”

Yumiko only sent a hesitant, wordless tight smile in return.

The older man heaved out another low sigh. “Let’s walk and talk.”

Reiner and Gabi followed behind the two figures as they were led towards another area beyond the main reception into a much longer corridor. Reiner scanned the long hallway decorated with a fusion of oriental and modern geometric interior design, taking in the large paintings of the nation’s past emperors and empresses to each side of the walls as they traversed along. Completely ignoring a fascinated Gabi, who’s gushing in awe at the vintage art canvases and wall ornaments consisting of steel bladed fans and traditional Hizurian weapons, his ears picked up the hushed exchange between the Captain and the royal secretary from behind.

“She drew a katana against a man today. But it wasn’t entirely uncalled for. I had reminded that man much earlier not to mention anything about _that day_. The first thing he did was _exactly_ commending her action in saving the world and _‘good riddance, the Paradis Devil is dead’ ._ As if it would flatter her.”

“What an imbecile. If I was there, I would have thrown his sorry ass out myself.”

“It was the son of the Higurashi prefecture’s mayor.”

Levi countered, “Still an imbecile.”

Reiner’s footsteps halted just in front of the only blank section of the high wall just at the end of the hallway. Only a large empty frame stood perched on the wooden surface. It was kind of obvious it was a placeholder for a painting that is yet to be completed.

Yumiko turned her head around and asked, “Still with us, Fukuchō?”

It was Gabi who decided to let her curiosity take over. “Why is this wall empty, Miss?”

The Hizurian native rested her hands on the young girl’s shoulder gently and offered a much-desired explanation. “It’s for the painting of Mikasa-sama and her future prince consort.”

“Are the royal painters you know, painting it?”

Yumiko shook her head discouragingly. “Well little one, they can’t start yet.”

“Why?”

“Because Mikasa-sama is scaring all of her potential suitors and chasing them all away. That is why we need your cousin’s help to give Mikasa-sama the guidance she needs in deciding on a good man. Am I right, Mr. _Gatekeeper_ slash _Matchmaker_? That’s his job description, by the way.” Yumiko had a good natured grin on her face when she looked back at the two men behind them.

Levi grunted, “Yumiko…” For a confidential secretary, the young woman tends to disclose more information than it was needed.

“Heichō, I’m not going to lie to a child!”

“Can we go?”

“Absolutely!”

They eventually exited the long hallway and ended up in an open air patio, overlooking the royal gardens and a breathtaking view of a large lush and green mountain in the far distance. Reiner could take in the sweet, soft scent of the cherry blossom petals carried by the tender late afternoon breeze.

An out of nowhere glint caught his eyes. It was coming from the more secluded section of the garden.

And then, he finally saw her.

She was sitting on a marble bench, facing a medium-sized pond in the furthest part of the castle’s back yard. She was too engrossed in feeding a group of swans, each competing for the young empress’ attention that she was still completely unaware of their presence as yet.

Yumiko gestured for their new guests to follow suit while Levi remained behind at the castle’s lower terrace on his own.

The closer they were getting to the bench, the harder was the beating in his chest, his anxiety resurfacing. With every step that he took, he could feel the emerging guilt hammering down on his own conscience. 

The East Sea native moved forward in front of the young empress and bowed down. “Ōjo-sama, we have two very special guests here for you.”

Her shoulders slumped, she only tilted her head to the side as she responded to her press secretary. He could see her cradling her temple in apparent exhaustion. “I think I’m really done for today. Please send them my apologies. I don’t think I’m able to see anyone until Heichō returns from his assignment.” Her cracked voice was low and weary, even Reiner could barely recognize that it indeed belonged to the same fearless woman he’d known from the Island.

The other woman nodded her head towards his direction, urging him to make his company known.

He took off the fedora on his head, clearing his throat once and greeted, “Not even able to say hello to an old friend?”

Her body perked up on its own and she slowly stood up from the bench. Only the cheerful shift of Yumiko’s expression told him what he needed to know.

When the young empress turned herself around, he immediately bowed down in respect, pressing down on the head of the little girl standing next to him, ushering her to do the same.

“Reiner…Gabi….?” She couldn’t hide the bewilderment in her eyes and on her face, a hand covered her gasping lips as she finally sighted the identity of her royal guests. “But how?”

He’d last seen her three months ago and within such a span of time, he’d noticed that her hair had gotten far longer underneath the rose gold headpiece and despite the visible exhaustion and flagrant hollowness reflected on her face, her eyes were still the same captivating midnight hue he’d remember from the night before she left Fort Salta. Underneath the moon or in the burning sun, they glinted so bright regardless. He asked, “How have you been?”

She shook her head but later nodded, as if realizing she just couldn’t coherently decide the right answer at that point in time because of the surprise visit. However, she uttered just enough, “Much better now.”

Her lips curved into the biggest smile when Gabi lunged towards her and she returned the little Marleyan girl’s tight embrace, her towering form bending downwards to rest her head on top of Gabi’s. “I miss you, Mikasa,” mumbled the girl into the folds of her kimono.

“I miss you too.”

It was Yumiko’s turn to gape at the rather unexpected yet immediate closeness between the two females. She stealthily leered back at the Vice Commander, who only had a rather calm yet peculiar look upon his face. There’s definitely something beyond an old friendship there, her gut feelings could absolutely confirm that. Her Highness had never had a smile so dazzling from the first time she was ever introduced to the young monarch. _You and your cousin sure are special to her,_ _Fukuchō._

“Yumi-san, why are they here?” asked her empress, with the little girl’s hand still in her hold.

The ever flamboyant daughter-in-law of the Hosokawa family lifted her hands to share the news, as if she’s presenting a surprise present for the younger empress’ special born day. “Well, Ōjo-sama, here’s your new yojimbō!”

“WHAT?”

“Braun Fukuchō is your new personal bodyguard. He’ll be starting in a week.”

She queried, “Whose idea was this?” Mikasa began to knead on the side of her head with her free hand, as if trying to hold off an incoming stress. “Wait, don’t answer.” She directed her sharp gaze back at the former titan shifter and asked, “And you….why?”

He countered back the intensity in her scrutiny. “Why not?”

“You’re finally free to live the life you’ve always wanted in Neo Marley. So, why are you here?”

He meant no disrespect but he knew she could observe the cynical grin on his lips. “After all that we’ve been through together, I believe **freedom** ’s very much overrated, your Highness. Don’t you think so?”

The raven-haired imperial leader tried to oppose the sarcasm hinted in the older man’s words but she was at loss for words. Only a voiceless look of skepticism on her face became her sole reaction.

Yumiko blinked in disbelief. _Did yojimbō-san just silence the empress?_

“So, Reiner,” a voice belonging to the older member of the Ackerman clan could be heard when he decided to rejoin the group. “How about you start tomorrow instead?”

Mikasa sternly objected, “Heichō...you're deliberately trying to punish me.”

Levi cautioned his only kin gravely. “You’d think you can get away with drawing a blade on an unarmed man or breaking a man’s arm just because he got too friendly or said the wrong words? It is our duty to prepare you for your official enthronement ceremony, so you can’t keep on using your brute strength to chase your possible allies away. I am very serious, Mikasa. Some people are not very happy to know that you’ll be sitting on that imperial throne and you could use more support than ever.” He paused his words before he turned to his other former subordinate, “And Reiner, your job is to keep her safe and to keep her behaviors in check at all times. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Duly noted, sir.”

As soon as Levi and Yumiko began to take their leave, the young monarch waited with an anxious breath to express her grievances towards their new arrangement but refrain herself from lashing out in front of Gabi.

Reiner understood Mikasa’s obvious frustration and urged Gabi to follow the much older adults and to go on ahead without him so they could finally have the much anticipated conversation between them.

She blatantly prodded, “How much are they paying you?”

He crossed his arms calmly, absolutely unaffected by the bite in her words. “Excessively.”

“You won’t last a month.”

“Are you underestimating me?”

“I’d never.” She couldn’t hide the anguish on her face. “You have a good life with the others in Fort Salta.”

A deep, chesty laugh escaped his lips. “And miss an opportunity to see how your future husband looks like? I hope he doesn’t have an eye that goes one way and another in the opposite direction. You’ll have a hard time telling if he’s really looking at you or the wall next to you.”

Her pale lips tightened into a straight line. Yet the light tinge of blush on her cheeks betrayed her shyness or near frustration that she could possibly feel. “I hate you...very, very much.” She’d forgotten how inappropriate his humor could be.

Another gust of wind blew across the open yard with a wave of loose light pink floral pieces floating in the air all around them. Several stray petals landed on her head, beckoning him to brush them all away gently using his hand, causing her to almost backtrack and flustering due to his sudden action.

“Jokes aside, your burden is not only yours to carry.” He picked at the tiny petal on her rose gold headpiece. “I just happened to be exceptional in carrying other people’s weight on my shoulders. So I convinced myself, might as well get paid handsomely for it.”

She derided the sarcasm in his tone sharply, “ _How have I ever lived my life without you before today, I wonder_?”

His tone softened, just like how he would converse with his own younger cousin when he’s imparting a valuable life lesson. “You’re the **light** to your people but I will be your **shadow** so you can’t get rid of me that easily, _your Highness_. Mark my words. I’ll be damned if I can’t get you married by the end of the year.”

“Already regretting this.”

The three silent spectators who’d been observing from the patio exchanged a mutual look of relief between them. It seemed like the reunion was not as bad as they expected it to be.

The next morning, however, the situation begs to differ when the new yojimbō makes the empress’ personal training his new favorite way to start their days. Needless to say, the empress was not very amused when he kicked open the door of her chamber just before the sun rose.

Levi Ackerman was very glad as he sat on the patio, enjoying a freshly brewed black tea made by the palace's very own tea connoisseur while observing their new hire’s drilling of their empress. _This is a good retirement life indeed. 'I'd only wish that you are here with us, Hange.'_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** The rhythmic muses to this new series is wholly inspired by Kitaro’s [Heaven and Earth](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Z7XtEVN6ilychyHtMdQt6?si=vGvphRtzSBGPriLejk8W1Q) (Land Theme) & Ryuichi Sakamoto’s [Seven Samurai-ED Theme](https://open.spotify.com/track/6ga15lJg3bt2oc7cauntDC?si=wTOS3UgsTmSsOE-ya6Qbkg). In short, this series is the flipped version of AYA, where everything takes place in Hizuru and the one who’s almost teetering on the fine thin line in between reality and duality is Mikasa, instead of Reiner, who also has his own demons he has to deal with. As always, do share your favorite moments / lines / scenes down or what you hope to see in the first chapter below! Thank you for reading 💖
> 
> Please do check out my [Tumblr masterlist](https://queenofidealism.tumblr.com/post/645732157987422208/theduchess-content-archives-2017-2021) for more RK goodness!


End file.
